Pertrechos de Vida
by Desmemoriado Fish Pepo
Summary: Cuando el único vestigio de la humanidad es un grupo de jóvenes, la humanidad se aferra a esa esperanza.


Un soldado corría por el barro, mano en ristre preparado para blandir su espada. La noche anterior había sido tormentosa y como en todo fenómeno natural al día siguiente todo estaba espantoso. El fango se solapaba a la planta de sus pies, así como salpicaba sus perneras chapadas, ayudando a la vista de parecer un pequeño cerdo.

Poco a poco fue distinguiendo en la lozanía el pequeño puesto avanzado. No era lo más remotamente parecido a lo que debería de ser un "puesto avanzado", simplemente era una vieja torre vigía de madera astillada que servía las veces de escondite para malhechores. Contaban viejas historias del pueblo que pasadizos secretos del castillo llegaban a esta torre vigía para que el viejo rey pudiera escapar. Y tenían razón.

Nuestro soldado, de nombre Alcöh, ascendió lentamente por la escalinata hecha de viejas cuerdas. Procuraba no mirar hacia abajo y sobretodo intentaba evitar el escuchar el crujiente sonido proveniente de las cuerdas en tensión. Un solo rasguño en una de ellas y su armadura sería pasto de la diosa Fanghö.

Alcanzó el prominente altillo de la torre vigía y se dirigió presuroso a su rey, Maxim Uriel Sheplan. Este estaba discutiendo llamativamente con sus generales las dificultades militares que acarreaban a su reino. Su mala leche le llenaba la cara enrojeciéndosela, haciéndole parecer un Gar'run, uno de esos feos hombres del norte. Alcöh sonrió y justo dado ese momento el rey se giró para recibirlo.

'¡Ah! ¡Alcöh! ¡Sé bienvenido! ¡Sé bienvenido!' –Dijo con su pastosa voz. 'Dime joven, ¿qué nuevas traes de la ciudad?' –Una mirada sombría iluminó el rostro del joven soldado y sólo llego a murmurar algo ininteligible.

'¡Ah! ¡No te preocupes por ellos!' –Restalló señalando a los generales. 'Se van ya, ¿verdad que sí muchachos? –Les lanzó una fiera mirada y estos salieron del edificio para partir hacia el sur, hacia las ruinas de Theveret, probablemente el único lugar seguro que quedara en toda Hilgàet.

Alcöh les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de vista y oído y pasó a explicar detalladamente a su rey lo ocurrido en la ciudad.

'Cuando salí esta mañana acababan de tomar el puente.' –Empezó a explicar el joven. 'Con los 12 Baris que hay de la ciudadela hasta aquí, y con el tiempo que he tardado en llegar no me extrañaría que toda la ciudad, incluida las fortificaciones, hayan sido tomadas' –Apretó los puños con furia. 'Maldito Burlingot, está destrozando todo el mundo que habéis tardado tanto en construir, es… ¡imperdonable!'

El rey le observó largo y tendido con detenimiento, para al final soltar una sonrisa bonachona. '¿Nunca has oído el dicho "todo lo que sube baja"? –El joven asintió lentamente. Todos los soldados lo sabían por experiencia propia con las flechas, "Con algarabía nunca tires una flecha más arriba de la lozanía" se decían entre ellos. 'Bien, pues tendremos que aplicar este dicho a nuestra malograda situación: "Todo lo que es destruido, se reconstruye". Da igual el tiempo que conlleve, tarde o temprano un pequeño bicho formará refugio entre las piedras y los pájaros anidarán en los tejados para cazarlos. Después llegarán los predadores que cacen a los pájaros y más tarde llegará el hombre, que formando campamentos dará lugar a la masacre que hoy día llamamos caza.'

El rey se giró y se puso a observar lentamente el horizonte, llegando a alcanzar vagamente la silueta de su castillo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y se giró con parsimonia hacia Alcöh. '¿Te interesaría formar parte de la guardia real?' –Su pregunta cogió por sorpresa al joven y tras cavilar breves momentos sacudió su cabeza afirmando mientras sonreía. '¡Claro que acepto! Quiero decir… ¡Será un honor, señor!'

'¡Bien! ¡Bien! Tu primera misión será ayudarme a escapar de esos Marlegs que vienen por el camino' –Alcöh se sobresaltó tras escuchar el testimonio de su rey, y tras acechar breve y meticulosamente por uno de los ventanucos dedujo que le habían seguido.

'Milord, yo… Siento mucho haber traído a estos indeseables, no era mi intención.' –Miró tristemente a su rey y tras alzar su puño a su sien, tal y como hacían todos los soldados de la ciudad de la Niebla, dictaminó lo siguiente: 'Como nuevo guardia real que soy me gustaría protegeros y llevaros hasta la cuadra más cercana, si no me equivoco está a medio Bari de aquí. Ahora, si no le importa, póngase su armadura… ¡Va a haber una pequeña escaramuza!'

El rey sonrió con superioridad mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de uno de los guardias. 'Traerle una armadura nueva al muchacho' –Le susurró. El rey se subió a un pequeño banco de madera, y estirando sus miembros sus soldados más fieles le fueron introduciendo su armadura. Primero las polainas y la túnica de cota de anillas, que fueron protegidas insistentemente por pequeñas armaduras de cuero, que hacían las veces de protectores de cuchilladas y puñaladas traseras. Después las mangas y los guantes de cota de anillas, que fueron bien ceñidos, pues los brazos y las manos eran lo más valioso de un guerrero. Este material era liviano y resistente, y las anillas estaban hechas a mano por un artesano herrero; muy eficaz para llevarlo debajo de la armadura exterior. Poco a poco le fueron atando con pequeños cinturones de cuero el repertorio de la armadura de chapa, más comúnmente denominada armadura exterior. Al final le colocaron la gola chapada en el cuello, para evitar uno de los grandes puntos débiles: el cuello; y sobre la gola, anclada bien a esta, posicionaron el casco, que, posicionado encima de un cubrecabezas de cuero, le amarraba el cuello y le protegía la cabeza.

Por su parte Alcöh se vistió con su nueva armadura dorada y el característico manto de color rojo sangre que portaba la noble guardia real de la ciudad de la niebla, Nämdil. Mientras el rey cogía una lanza y arrebujaba en su cinto su espada forjada en Crysian, Alcöh asió con fuerza un escudo calentador y en su diestra portó con valentía durante el resto de su vida la espada mágica Gûnnubrus, claro que en aquel momento exacto solo confiaba en aquel arma como si de un mero puñal se tratara, pues ¿quién iba a pensar que una de las 7 armas más poderosas yacería dentro de un tonel en el lugar más recóndito del mundo?

Los Marlegs ya se estaban apostillando alrededor de la vieja escalera de cuerdas para empezar a escalarla de uno en uno. Imaginad su sorpresa al ver caer encima de ellos a 5 soldados y a un rey con ansias de matar. '¡Por los caballeros grises!' –Gritaba el rey por encima del albedrío. La pequeña escaramuza terminó ponderadamente, haciendo que el factor sorpresa funcionara perfectamente.

Pronto dejaron atrás los pertrechos de guerra enemigos y se empezaba a visionar el pequeño establo de las montañas. Una vez llegaron ensillaron rápidamente a los caballos y se incitaron entre ellos para partir cuanto antes. La desgracia no pudo retenerse más.

Flechas zozobrantes empezaron a rasgar el cielo. Se oía el típico tumulto que requería una línea de formación de ataque a distancia. El viento ondulaba con cada una de las vibraciones que soltaban los arcos al ser primero tensados, después mantenidos y más tarde liberados. La carga era directa, y debía de ser un batallón bien formado, pues el viento arrastraba las palabras de carga, incesantemente. '¡Arquero aï!' –Gritaba su cabecilla para que tensaran los arcos y los mantuvieran en alto. '¡Tend relinerheïc!' –Y es aquí donde las puntas de las flechas, herradas a mano, cortaban el viento mientras su sonido sibilante atemorizaba a los soldados.

Alcöh se adelantó al movimiento de defensa y dándole una palmada al corcel del rey le hizo partir obligatoriamente a través de la llanura de Madre Bosque. Cogió su propio caballo, más bien el que le habían asignado, y tratando de huir para seguir a su rey fue abatido y desmontado por una flecha perdida. Esta se hallaba en su costado, y pronto su vista nublada solo pudo reconocer en la lejanía la sombra de una figura armada.


End file.
